


A Decade Under the Influence

by embulance



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (more like author sucks at endings), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got a feeling my worst brings out the best in you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decade Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song of the same name by Taking Back Sunday. Haven’t really played any of the games in a long time but while listening to the song I was punched in the face with an idea and this happened. Idk what’s happening tbh but I also don’t care that much tbh I’m too tired for that.

Sighing, Riku looked over at his sleeping friend and murmured, “I’m sorry.”

With that, he climbed out of the window and left.

* * *

“No! Sora, I can’t just go back with you!”

It’s silent for a moment and then the brunette speaks, voice just above a whisper.

“...Riku… please.”

Riku sucked in a deep breath. It was so hard to say no to his friend when he was practically begging.

But he had to.

“I’m sorry, Sora.”

It’s unclear exactly what Riku is apologizing for, but Sora seems to understand, because the desperation that is clear in the boy’s face crumbles into sadness.

“Why? Can’t you--” the brunette’s voice cracks with sorrow and he has to fall silent for a moment. “Can’t you at least give me reason why?” He pauses for a moment. “Riku…”

“Because…” Riku trails off, searching for words that he struggles to find. Teal eyes refuse to meet blue, because Riku knows if he catches a glimpse of bright blue eyes, looking so desperate, all his resolve would disappear, shattering like glass and crumbling into sand. “Because I’ve got a feeling my worst brings out the best in you… and Sora, you deserve more than that. You deserve someone whose best brings out the best in you.”

“No. I can’t accept that.” Sora states, voice calm and steady. “If you don’t believe that I don’t care what you bring out in me, then fine. Riku, I’ll follow you everywhere if I have to. I’d do anything for you.”

Sora’s words fall on empty air-- Riku has already fled. But, true to his word, Sora races after the silver-haired teen.

**Author's Note:**

> abrupt ending is abrupt  
> i'd continue this but i'd never know what to do with it


End file.
